Reflection
by Exiled Childe
Summary: A fic that might be Stony if you squint. Just to be safe, I'm rating this T just in case someone reads it and thinks it's too sad or something. Hurt/Comfort in a way. Really suck at writing descriptions, so read it if you want. It involves a hidden file that JARVIS allows Steve to see. Steve decides to change something in it and gives it to Tony afterwards.
1. Steve POV

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, I would probably receive a lot of hate mail or something of the sort. The only thing I own is the dvd copies of Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, and The Avengers.**

**Also this is my first story ever completed (*smiley* Yeah!) and first ever posted on this site. This is unbetaed (is that the correct word?) Any flames or hateful comments shall be used to make a fire for marshmallows and hotdogs. Also this is a fanfiction which means it is created from imagination and may or may not follow certain aspects of what is was created from. So yeah, please enjoy.**

100 Theme Prompt: Reflection

Emotion(s): Hate, Empty, Loneliness, Broken, Worthless

Character(s): Tony, JARVIS, Steve, Bruce, Loki

Teen!Tony; Tony is with Bruce and Loki in the common room of the Tower. Steve is in own room, looking at files of Avengers before deciding to look up Tony, and JARVIS allows him to see a side of Tony no one sees. Steve prints the picture and draws another before placing both on Tony's bed.

(Steve)

I looked at the files on the Stark tablet and saw a gray tab on Stark's file. Tapping it, I noticed the screen asking for a code. _Why is this in Stark's files? What's in it?_ I thought before seeing letters and numbers fill the blank space before the screen flashed green and the gray tab opened. I noticed the three files; documents, pictures, and music. "JARVIS?" I asked as the pictures file opened. "Are you doing this?"

"Affirmative." JARVIS said while another set of files were on screen. _Reflections? Preceptions? What are these?_ "I thought you should see this Mr. Rogers. You are not the only one to see Sir as a monster." I waited as the one called reflections opened and a dozen pictures showed on the screen. I looked at all of them and furrowed my brow. _None of these are taken by Stark...is someone threatening or blackmailing him? Why does he have these pictures?_ I thought when I noticed the common theme was of Stark and some sort of death dealing monster.

"JARVIS? Who sent these to him?" I asked before stopping on one picture. It was of Stark standing in a darkly lit room with a reflective floor and walls. He stood in the corner in dark blue jeans and a MIT sweatshirt with his feet apart and his arms outwards. The reflective wall on his left had him in a black outfit with weapons and bodies strewn across the ground. The reflective wall on the right was of him alone in dirty clothes in a cave. I looked at the floor and bit back a gasp of surprise. A damaged Iron Man in the battlefield was standing there in an angry poise. I noticed the gray lines on the Stark in the middle of the picture and I looked closer at them wondering what they were. Looking at the picture as a whole, I noticed it was of Stark being held by invisible hands and arms.

"I do not understand, Mr. Rogers." JARVIS said and snapped me out of my thoughts. "No one has sent these to Sir."

"You mean, Stark made these? About himself?" I asked as I looked at the emotions of the pictures. The cave Stark was broken, the Iron Man was hate, the Stark with bodies was empty, and the middle Stark was worthless and loneliness. "JARVIS, will you print me a copy of this picture and get me out of the entire file?"

"Of course, Mr. Rogers." He said as I waited for the screen to go back to the page of the Avenger files. I exited of them when I heard JARVIS say, "The picture is printed and by your TV." I put the Stark tablet down and walked over from my couch. Grabbing the picture, I went to the art drawer and gathered my sketchpad and pencil. Sitting back on the couch, I moved the picture to the table and opened to a clean page.

"Where is Stark?" I asked.

"Sir is with Banner and Loki. They are playing Twister." JARVIS said. Allowing my mind to focus, I recreated the picture outline on my paper. I smiled faintly as I started to redo the reflections. An hour later, I was carefully shading in the last detail. I carefully tore out the sketch and put it on the table before stretching.

"JARVIS?" I looked at the time and noticed it was a few hours before dinner. Grabbing the sketch and the picture, I rolled them together and looked around for a rubber band. "Would you place this on Stark's bed?" I finally found one and put it carefully around them. A slot in the wall opened and I placed it inside. "Thank you. I'm going to the Gym until dinner or else if anyone needs me."

"Very well, Mr. Rogers." JARVIS said as I walked out of my room and went to the gym with a slightly lighter heart. _I wonder if the others will help me change his view of himself._

**AN: Sorry for the short ending. I am trying to draw the pictures described in the story but I should warn you that I really suck at drawing (real people, shading, adding wrinkles to clothes or skin) and it will probably take awhile. However if anyone wants to attempt to draw it and puts up anywhere, would you please tell me so I can see. Thanks.**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	2. AN

I plan on redoing this fanfic. Hopefully it will be reposted by the end of the week unless weather dictates otherwise. Thanks everyone for reading! (Also if anyone wants to send in prompts or wants a go at this, either comment or pm me.) Happy holidays! -ExiledChilde


	3. Reflections REDONE

100 Theme Prompt: Reflection

Emotion(s): Hate, Empty, Loneliness, Broken, Worthless

Character(s): Tony, JARVIS, Steve, Bruce, Loki

Teen!Tony; Tony is with Bruce and Loki in the common room of the Tower. Steve is in own room, looking at files of Avengers before deciding to look up Tony, and JARVIS allows him to see a side of Tony no one sees. Steve prints the picture and draws another before placing both on Tony's bed. They (those four) have a movie moment.

(Steve)

I looked at the files on the Stark tablet and saw a gray tab on Stark's file. Tapping it, I noticed the screen asking for a code. _Why is this in Stark's files? What's in it?_ I thought before seeing letters and numbers fill the blank space before the screen flashed green and the gray tab opened. I noticed the three files; documents, pictures, and music. "JARVIS?" I asked as the pictures file opened. "Are you doing this?"

"Affirmative." JARVIS said while another set of files were on screen. _Reflections? Preceptions? What are these?_ "I thought you should see this Mr. Rogers. You are not the only one to see Sir as a monster." I waited as the one called reflections opened and a dozen pictures showed on the screen. I looked at all of them and furrowed my brow. _None of these are taken by Stark...is someone threatening or blackmailing him? Why does he have these pictures?_ I thought when I noticed the common theme was of Stark and some sort of death dealing monster.

"JARVIS? Who sent these to him?" I asked before stopping on one picture. It was of Stark standing in a darkly lit room with a reflective floor and walls. He stood in the corner in dark blue jeans and a MIT sweatshirt with his feet apart and his arms outwards. The reflective wall on his left had him in a black outfit with weapons and bodies strewn across the ground. The reflective wall on the right was of him alone in dirty clothes in a cave. I looked at the floor and bit back a gasp of surprise. A damaged Iron Man in the battlefield was standing there in an angry poise. I noticed the gray lines on the Stark in the middle of the picture and I looked closer at them wondering what they were. Looking at the picture as a whole, I noticed it was of Stark being held by invisible hands and arms.

"I do not understand, Mr. Rogers." JARVIS said and snapped me out of my thoughts. "No one has sent these to Sir."

"You mean, Stark made these? About himself? How?" I asked as I looked at the emotions of the pictures. The cave Stark was broken, the Iron Man was hate, the Stark with bodies was empty, and the middle Stark was worthless and loneliness. "JARVIS, will you print me a copy of this picture and get me out of the entire file?"

"Sir used a picture program (A/N: photoshop) to create them, he does not draw. Of course, Mr. Rogers." He said as I waited for the screen to go back to the page of the Avenger files. I exited of them when I heard JARVIS say, "The picture is printed and by your TV." I put the Stark tablet down and walked over from my couch. Grabbing the picture, I went to the art drawer and gathered my sketchpad and pencil. Sitting back on the couch, I moved the picture to the table and opened to a clean page.

"Where is Stark?" I asked while seeing the new picture in my inner eye.

"Sir is with Banner and Loki. They are playing Twister." JARVIS said. Allowing my mind to focus, I recreated the picture outline on my paper. I smiled faintly as I started to redo the reflections. An hour later, I was carefully shading in the last detail. I carefully tore out the sketch and put it on the table before stretching.

"JARVIS?" I looked at the time and noticed it was a few hours before dinner. Grabbing the sketch and the picture, I rolled them together and looked around for a rubber band. "Would you place this on Stark's bed?" I finally found one and put it carefully around them. A slot in the wall opened and I placed it inside. "Thank you. I'm going to the Gym until dinner or else if anyone needs me."

"Very well, Mr. Rogers." JARVIS said as I changed into my gym clothes. I walked out of my room and went to the gym with a slightly lighter heart. _I wonder if the others will help me change his view of himself._

**-Line break- -I am sentence- -Line break-**

(Tony)

I sneezed suddenly and said. "Excuse me." Stretching, I asked. "What do we want to do now?"

"Movie?" Bruce asked as he put away Twister. Loki went to the DVD case and opened it. "What do we want to watch?"

"I vote Day After Tomorrow or Night of the Twisters." I said while going to the kitchen. JARVIS had fresh popcorn waiting. "Thanks, J." I grabbed the popcorn and put it two big bowls (A/N: I saw some bowls that my cousins, who are 1 and 2 years old, could bathe in...it was sort of scary with how big they were.) I grabbed the bowls and turned to see Bruce and Loki grab the drinks. "What do you want to watch?"

"Jurassic Park." Loki said as we went into the living room. Bruce arranged the pillows onto the floor as Steve came in jeans and white shirt.

"What are you guys doing?" Steve asked as Bruce tossed him a water. He caught it as I gestured to the floor and couch.

"We are watching a movie." I said while moving to the pillows.

"Sir, should you watch this? I've read it's scary." JARVIS said.

"He can come up here if he gets scared, JARVIS." Bruce said while I got comfortable. Bruce and Loki curled onto the couch behind me as JARVIS dimmed the lights and uploaded the movie.

"May I sit with you?" Steve asked with a puppy look.

"Sure." I said before he sat next to me. The movie started while I put a bowl in between us and next to Bruce and Loki.

-After movie-

"I don't think I'll be eating lamb chops any time soon." I said while downing a soda.

"Are you okay?" Bruce and Steve asked at the same time. I gave them a look while Loki had a concerned gaze.

"No." I said while remembering all the times I jumped and tried to hide behind Steve. Placing a smile on my face, I groaned. "The hacking was horrible, the bad guy was stupid for trying to take the DNA away, the old man should have left the DNA alone, and those kids were really annoying."

I huffed as Steve threw an arm around me. He asked. "Did you have a favorite part?"

"A few quotes. Mostly whenever Ian Malcom came on." I said. "What about you guys?"

"The Chaos Theory scene." Bruce said and smiled when I gave him a thumbs up. Loki looked thoughtful as Steve smiled.

"I liked the scene when they saw the dinosaurs." Steve said.

"Of course, Capsicle." I said. "Loki?"

"I liked it even though it had much to be desired." Loki said. "Another movie?"

"What do you want to watch, Capsicle?"

"Hmm...Phantom of the Opera?" He asked before JARVIS started it up when we gave him a nod. I thought as he pulled me closer and the screen played the auction. _This turned out to be a pretty good day._

-After movie-

I sat on the bed and looked at the drawing and picture. A tear fell down before I wiped it away quickly and schooled my face to look blank. The door opened quietly. "Tony?"

I stood up from Steve's bed and held up the picture. "Why?"

"Oh, JARVIS showed me-"

"Not how! Why? Why did you draw this? Why did you get JARVIS to leave them on my bed?" I asked as I felt another tear slip. "Did you get some kick out of mocking me?"

"Tony, I wasn't trying to mock you." Steve said as he walked over and grabbed his drawing gently. He placed it over my picture and smiled softly. "Your reflection should never look like that picture. And now that you have us, it never will be. I did this drawing so you would never feel lonely or broken or worthless." I kept my gaze on his drawing and felt the corners of my mouth go up for a sec. He sighed before giving me a hug. I looked up at him and he said. "I think your reflection, should you ever notice, is filled with all the good things you have done and with the Avenger family and your friends." He placed a kiss to my temple as I felt the tears forming.

Scooting out of his hug, I plastered on a smile and said as I walked to his door. "Good night, Capsicle! Old men need their rest I've heard and I've been keeping you up. See you tomorrow."

I quickly left his room and went to the elevators. Stepping inside, I hit the workshop button and allowed my over-working brain to take over. _My reflection will always hold pieces of the things I've done...but maybe it will hold things that Capsicle said as well.  
_


End file.
